


Endo-Pain

by Digishima



Series: The Race to 10,000! One-Offs and Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Aunt Flo can kiss Charles' ass, Genderfluid Samuel Seabury, I can't tag for shit, Implied Pregnancy, Monthly Blood Meeting pains, Nonbinary Charles Lee, Other, Polyamory, Rushed ending because I suck, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: Charles Lee has endometriosis and hates all of life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently facing pain from endometriosis and have pushed my pain and dysphoria onto my sweet Charles Lee. There's your content warning.

When Charles Lee woke up too early for a normal day with familiar pain coursing through his stomach, he cursed his life. He knew that it would happen eventually, it had to. But he was hoping that it would be subdued this time, instead of the usual feeling that he was being disemboweled with a butter knife. To put it eloquently.

He sat up and turned to look at his boyfriend and datemate. They were both still asleep. Good. He slipped off the edge of the bed to trudge to the bathroom. He wished he could find it in him to curse Aaron for not having those problems anymore, but if he did there'd be no real malice behind it. If anything, he had pride in Aaron for having access to everything he needed.

He ran his hands under a stream of cold water before splashing his face to wake himself up. He grabbed his medications from the mess in the medicine cabinet. He'd have to clean it this weekend. Or Sammy should. It was mostly his stuff in there. He started pulling pills out. One for the bleeding, two for the cramps, two for the rest of the pain, one for the anxiety, one for the stress. He poured a glass of water and tossed half of them into his mouth, washed them down, and repeated with the rest.

Next was dealing with the blood, washing his clothes before anything stained. Luckily, he hadn't bled on the sheets this time. That was all taken care of quickly and he was soon changing into some clothes for the day. He was too sensitive for a binder, so he pulled on a sports bra and a sweat suit. He scowled down at his clothes. His gut twisted painfully again. It felt like the pains got worse every month.

A pair of warm hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed into the sides of his stomach. Charles didn't hear Aaron wake up, nor Sam, but the dark arms holding him let him know it was the former. He leaned back against Aaron and sighed, "I only have one class today..." he started, trailing off.

"You want to stay home with Spada today?" his boyfriend asked. Charles nodded and turned his head into Aaron's neck. "Alright, Lie. We won't make you go if you're feeling so bad."

"Sam awake?"

"Not yet. Shouldn't be much longer, though. Alex needs their help this morning with a video."

Charles hummed, "They work so hard for everyone. We should make dinner for them tonight."

He felt Aaron nod. "I will. I can tell you'll be out of commission for the day." He kissed his hair.

"Yeah," Charles admitted. "That's probably true. I'm gonna go get the heating pad. Maybe tea."

"I'll make tea," Samuel called groggily from the bed.

Charles looked over to them. They were barely poking out from the comforter, their hair shaggy and eyes tired. He chuckled at them. "I can do it."

Sam just smiled and got up, stretching. "Nah, you're wearing your sweats and it isn't even eight. I'll go make you tea. You go relax on the couch."

Charles smiled again and kissed Sam as he passed, as did Aaron.

"You guys are too good to me." Charles said quietly, reluctantly pulling away from the hands massaging his sore stomach.

"Lie," Aaron started. He followed Charles to the couch, watching him plug in the heating pad and curl up with it. "You feeling really bad?"

"It hurts so much." Charles confessed quietly. He curled up around the heating pad, face twisted up.

Aaron sat beside him and pulled him against his chest. "Give it some time for the pain meds to kick in, okay?" Charles nodded, but they both know that the medication was barely ever helpful.

Sam brought them tea and walked Spada for Charles while he tried to relax enough to ease the pains from his awful body.

Charles hated this. He hated his body betraying him with a god-awful uterus that was defective. He can't remember ever telling his lovers about his family condition, but it gave him so much pain that he'd been brought to tears on mild days. He doubted Aaron really believes how much pain his periods bring him. He and Sam. They probably both thought he was exaggerating his pain for attention and were pitying him.

"Hey, Charlie." Aaron said softly, as he wiped a few stray tears from his boyfriend's cheeks. "Sam and I have been looking around online." Charles looked up at him, confused, while Sam walked back out of the bedroom and perched on the edge of the coffee table. "We think that we should schedule a gyno visit for you."

"What? Why?" Charles stiffened up at the idea of going to the doctor.

Sam took his hand, "You're in so much pain when this happens. We think you may have endometriosis. And there may be something we can do to help make the pain easier for you."

Charles curled up tighter. "I already take medication for it. My mom and grandma had it, so I've known about it for a while. My mom had surgery for it, but it made it worse for her when they started again..."

Sam rubbed his hand and Aaron stroked his hair. "We'll figure something out, Lie." Sam assured him. "It kills us to see how much this hurts you. We love you."

"Thanks." Charles smiled a bit more genuinely. "I love you, too."

Sam stood and left to meet Alex before class soon after, and when they got home Aaron stood. Sam took his place with Charles and watched Animal Planet with him while Aaron made them all lunch. Charles barely kept it down, nausea sweeping over him as his medication started to wear off. Spada curled up with him on the couch for most of the day, exceptions being when he pawed over to the door to be taken out. And like that, the day was gone, spent entirely on the couch wrapped around a heating pad.

Dinner came and went, and Charles found he couldn't keep the food down when the pains came back around. But that was the worst of it. The rest of the week the pain was bearable, so long as he doubled up on the pain pills. And then it would be over until the next month or so came around.

But the next month came around and there was no stabbing pain. It was still there, not nearly as severe as he'd grown to expect. He was relieved when the month passed and he was late. It wasn't unusual, so it was paid no mind until the second month rolled around.

At two months the pain was still dull, though starting to get progressively back to a normal level of pain, and he hoped it would come soon, worrying about how bloody the build up would be when his body finally caught up with the program. The pain didn't come back full force. It was replaced by an unexpected wave of nausea, sending him barreling into the bathroom as soon as he was barely awake.

The realization of the possibility of what this meant donned on him as he heaved against the porcelain. He left a note for Aaron and Sam, got dressed, and snuck out to the gas station down the street. He prepared for the worst, and cursed his existence more and more as he paid and made his way into the bathroom, ignoring the pitying look that the clerk bore into his back.


End file.
